vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Melone
|-|Melone= |-|Baby Face= |-|Junior= |-|Adult Junior= Summary Melone is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo and a member of Risotto's sub-gang in Passione. He is sent to kidnap Trish Una and eliminate anyone who stands in his way. He eventually fights Giorno Giovanna. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Unknown with Baby Face | 8-C with Junior Name: Melone Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User, Mafia Member Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible) and Summoning (Of his Stand). Baby Face has Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility and Life Manipulation (Babyface is capable of creating a homunculus with a host and a blood sample) and Biological Manipulation | Junior has: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing and perceiving Stands), Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Stealth Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with and damaging Gold Experience), Fusionism and Limited Adaptation Attack Potency: Athlete level. Unknown for Baby Face | Building level with Junior (Capable of damaging Gold Experience), can ignore durability with matter manipulation Speed: Normal Human. Unknown with Baby Face (Able to outpace a woman, but stayed stationary for the most part) | Massively FTL with Junior (Comparable to Gold Experience) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown with Baby Face | Unknown with Junior Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Unknown with Baby Face | Building Class with Junior Durability: Athlete level. Unknown with Baby Face | Building level with Junior (Capable of taking hits from Gold Experience), matter manipulation makes him hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Baby Face | Hundreds of meters with Junior Standard Equipment: Baby Face, his motorcycle | Junior, his motorcycle Intelligence: Above Average; Melone is quite knowledgeable of what females would be suitable hosts for strong offspring of Baby Face and was teaching Baby Face most of what it knows. | Junior's learning varies depending on all the conditions and situations it finds itself in. It was able to make quick use of its ability and able to trick Giorno for a short period of time. Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Baby Face is reflected back onto Melone. Baby Face needs a host and a blood sample to create homunculus. | As Baby Face grows in battle, it will become more rebellious and begin to ignore Melone. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Baby Face:' Baby Face mainly appears as a computer with a trackball that he uses to insert blood to begin the creation of a new junior. It can also pertrude limbs and a small head to catch a possible mother. **'Homunculus Generation:' By finding the suitable mother and having the blood of another, Baby Face is capable of creating a homunculus with aspects of both parents. The process of the birth of the homunculus is quick, finishing in around 3 minutes. **'Computer:' Baby Face is also capable of being used as a normal computer and can keep Melone connected to the junior while updating Melone on the junior's growth. If the blood sample stays in Baby Face, is allows junior to be able to track the subject the blood is from. *'Junior:' Junior takes the appearance of a lavender humanoid with spikes on its head and shoulders. Junior's appearance rapidly matures, allowing it to have a more adult appearance in minutes. **'Matter Manipulation:' Junior is capable of breaking matter apart in cube shapes while still keeping lifeforms alive. This allows it to forcibly divide anything into cubes, forcibly take cubes out, fuse the organism with non-living objects, or use it on itself to stay hidden. **'Physical Growth and Aging:' Junior is able to age quickly, reaching adulthood in mere minutes. It learns from any encounter it is in. Though, this ability does eventually lead to Junior ignoring the commands of Melone. Key: Baby Face | Junior Note: The powers and nature of Baby Face's offspring heavily depends on the blood and host the it uses to create the homunculus. Note 2: Melone is not limited to only one homunculi and is capable of creating more than one. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matchups: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Unknown Tier Category:Matter Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Life Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:La Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Shapeshifters